The following abbreviations, at least some of which appear in the description below, are defined as follows:
3GPPThird Generation Partnership ProjectBSBase StationBTSBase Transceiver StationCLMClosed loop transmit diversity modeCSIChannel state information (the equivalent to CQI inEUTRAN)CQIChannel quality informationDLDownlinkDPCHDedicated Physical ChannelEUTRANEvolved UTRANFBIFeedback InformationF-DPCHFractional Dedicated Physical ChannelHSDPAHigh Speed Downlink Packet AccessHS DPCCHHigh Speed Dedicated Physical Control ChannelHS DSCHHigh Speed Downlink Shared ChannelHS SCCHHigh Speed Shared Control ChannelMIMOMultiple Input, Multiple OutputNode BBase stationOFDMOrthogonal Frequency Division DuplexSRBSignaling Radio BearerUEUser EquipmentULUplinkUMTSUniversal Mobile Telecommunications System C304UTRA FDDUMTS Terrestrial Radio Access-Frequency DivisionDuplexUTRANUMTS Terrestrial Radio Access NetworkWCDMAWideband Code Division Multiple Access
The DL packet data transmission in UTRA FDD (WCDMA) is a feature included in Release 5 specifications (HSDPA) and is further enhanced in Release 6 with the support of fractional DPCH (F DPCH), and with the support of SRB mapping on the HS DSCH.
Currently there is development work proceeding for Release 7. One HSDPA feature that is of most concern to this invention is relates to the transmit and receive sub-systems of the Node-B and the UE.